


[F4M] Wanna be my cuddle buddy? (You can cuddlefuck me all you want)

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Passionate Fucking, Sexual Teasing, Slow Build, blowjob, fuck buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Two lonely strangers discuss being each other's cuddle buddies but start to get horny when they consider the more "physical side" of their arrangement. This is a short "slow build" story with shy, hesitant dialogue to build up sexual tension until intense climax.
Kudos: 4





	[F4M] Wanna be my cuddle buddy? (You can cuddlefuck me all you want)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title: [F4M] Wanna be my cuddle buddy? (you can cuddlefuck me all you want) [slow build] [fuck buddy] [kissing] [sexual teasing] [blowjob] [passionate fucking] [dirty talking] [cum in me]**

**SCRIPT**  
\------

Okay, so... how this works is... you bring the wine and pizza. [GIGGLE]

I’ll provide the bed and blankets.

Just kidding about the food. We can take turns ordering in.

And... we'll take turns to choose the movie.

Alright, sounds good. Erm...

Oh, wait... what’s your schedule like?

Weekends are a must! And one or... maybe... two weekday nights?

That work for you?

Are you required to stay overnight? [LAUGH] 

No, it's not a requirement, but... it's kind of the whole point, really.

Oh, you WANT to stay the night?

Yes, of course. I'd like that.

I mean, I'd want someone spooning me to sleep.

And... you'd want someone to snuggle up with, right?

I mean, I assume that's what cuddle buddies do.

[LAUGH] 

Oh my god! I can't believe this is really happening.

We're actually discussing how to be cuddle buddies.

Yeah, I know, I know, we've chatted online but now that you're actually here...

[LAUGH] 

  
Is it weird? You don't find this weird?

We've only just met online.

No, you're right, no need to be awkward, we’re both adults here.

But... it's my first time doing something like this.

Oh yeah, you too?

Well... maybe we should start with the "buddy" part first, before jumping to the cuddle?

Like... just hang out, watch movies and talk...

Oh, that's what cuddle buddies would be doing anyway?

[LAUGH] Told you it's my first time. I don't exactly know how this works.

  
Yeah, okay, maybe we tell each other our expectations.

You go.

Oh yeah, you can bitch about your day. I'd like that.

I want someone to talk to, more than anything.

What else?

... my interests? Well.... I have so many. We can get into that later. Yeah.

Oh, but no politics okay? 

[GIGGLE] Yeah. Or anything that we'll end up arguing about.

  
My expectations...

Uhm... like what I wrote mostly.

Someone to cuddle with, have conversations with, but mostly... do nothing with.

I mean, I’m not looking to fall in love or anything.

But I want to have... that kind of feeling, know what I mean? Of having someone.

I just hate being alone during this season.

All my friends are with their partners, and there's nowhere to go...

Yeah, you know what I mean.

  
Hey, are you someone who gets bored easily?

Like, are you okay with lazing around in bed for... say, the whole weekend?

Being completely useless, unproductive citizens. [GIGGLE]

Oh, you like sleeping in? Ah. I think we’re gonna get along just fine. 

[LAUGH] Okay, good, glad we’re on the same wavelength.

And... what else?

  
Uhm... boundaries? Yeah, good point.

What are my boundaries... hmmm... I haven't actually thought about it.

Any ideas? What's yours?

You don't know either? [GIGGLE]

Well, let's play it out, and try to imagine...

  
Okay... yeah, so we're uhm... cuddled up on the couch. Or my bed. 

[GIGGLE] Oh God! Now that I'm actually picturing it, it sounds so crazy.

I've never shared my bed with anyone since my last... yeah...

I've been single for... too long... let's put it that way. [GIGGLE]

Anyway, let's not get into that. 

Yeah so... we're on the couch, watching a movie? Yeah. Hope you like horror. [GIGGLE]

Oh, good, so far.

And... at the scary bits, I might turn around and hide. [GIGGLE]

Oh you'll hug me close... Yeah, I'll like that. 

Yeah, hugging's okay. It's implied in cuddling, you know. [CHUCKLE]

So... uhm... we're in each other's arms... mmmm... I can picture it, it's nice.

And... you kiss my forehead. Okay, go on...

And... you'll kiss me on my lips? 

Uhh.... yeah, I think I'll be alright with that. If the mood is right. [SHY GIGGLE]

We start kissing, and... you wanna kiss my neck? Oh my god, yes. 

[GIGGLE] I mean... I'd like that.

Okay... and... your hands go under my top...

Uhm...

Hooo... is it warm in here all of a sudden? [AWKWARD LAUGH]

Oh, no no no, I'm okay with it.

I... I'm just... coming to terms with the... uhm... physical side of this arrangement.

[AWKWARD GIGGLE]

Gimme a second to... process it all...

  
[MUFFLED - FACE IN HANDS] Oh my god, I'm so shy suddenly.

Oh my god...

  
[FLUSTERED]... Uhm... I played it out... in my head..

When you kiss my neck and...er... start touching me...

[AWKWARD GIGGLE]

I realized... 

[SOFTLY] I'll probably get horny.

  
[MUFFLED - FACE IN HANDS] Oh my god.

  
[AWKWARD GIGGLE]

You're okay with... all this?

Yes, I am.

I'm... looking forward to it, actually.

There. I said it. [AWKWARD LAUGH]

To what? Well, you know. 

To the... kissing and... making out...

And... boundaries? No... no boundaries so far.

You? Okay, good.

Coz... uhm... if we... I mean... 

[START BREATHING HEAVIER, GETTING HORNY]

If we get horny and... go all the way.

I'll be okay with that.

I mean, just letting you know.

Hooo... it IS getting warm in here. [AWKWARD LAUGH]

Er... what do I like, in bed?... I'm not sure. What DO you like?

"You like sucking pussy?" Oh. Wow.

That's... direct. [AWKWARD LAUGH]

No, no, I'm not offended. No... but, maybe...

.. getting turned on. Heh.

"You wanna suck my pussy until I pass out?" Oh fuck...

Okay... [AWKWARD LAUGH] You've discovered one of my biggest kinks.

So... kryptonite huh? [AWKWARD LAUGH]

"You wanna lick me back to front?" Oh fuck, my pussy just twitched.

[AWKWARD GIGGLE] You can stop now. You've convinced me.

Oh... why is my face so hot.

"You wanna spend all night suckling my clit?"

Arrgghh. You're making me wet! 

We shouldn't be doing this yet. 

Why not? Because... coz...

I dunno.

Uh... you're horny now?

[AWKWARD LAUGH] Me, too. 

Fuck, this is so crazy.

Uh... you wanna kiss me?

I... uhm...

Yeah, okay. Let's see how that feels...

[WET KISSING] Mmmm...

[KISSING] Fuck...

[KISSING] Mmmm... you taste good...

[KISSING] Mmmm... this is making me horny.

[MORE KISSING] Mmmm...

[KISSING] You know what I keep thinking about?

[KISSING] Mmmm... when we're watching a movie

... and we start fucking... on this couch..

  
[ KISSING & MOANING THROUGHOUT ]

Mmm... fuck, you're so hard.

Can I put my hand inside?

... yeah, take off your pants...

... slip my hands inside your boxers...

...oh fuck, your cock is so hard...

Mmmm... you're hard for me, baby?

... thinking of sucking my cunt?...

Yeah, you can put your hands inside my panties...

  
[WHIMPERING] 

Uhhh... oh my god... oh fuckkk...

You rub my clit so good...

  
[KISSING & MOANING FOR A WHILE]

  
Mmmm... can I pull your... yeah...

Oh, fuck. Your cock is so sexy... and dripping... fuck..

Oh god... can I stroke you... 

*OPTIONAL SFX: WET STROKING

[MORE KISSING & MOANING]

Mmm... you smell so musky...

Fuck... your cock is making my pussy tingle...

Mmm, you're leaking so much pre-cum...

... can I... have a little taste?

Yeah? Just a lick.

Ahh...

Oh god, your cock is driving me crazy.

Ahhh... [LICKING SOUNDS AND TALKING]

You’re so hard... ahhh...

Can I suck you now? Please... 

  
Ohh... [SUCKING] Mmmm...

[SUCKING AND TALKING WITH MOUTH FULL] Fuck, you taste good...

I wanna suck you dry, baby...

Mmmph... that’s what we’ll probably be doing mostly...

Me sucking your cock... Mpphh

You sucking my cunt... Mpphh

So much sucking... and fucking... and cumming...

[IMPROV SUCKING]

  
Oh fuck, I can’t wait...

Help me get this off...

  
[MOANING AND WHIMPERING]

Oh, climb over me...

Between my legs...

Oh, god I’m so wet...

Fuck, don’t tease me, please...

Fucckkk... I can’t take it... your cock rubbing my clit...

Ohh... fuck... stop teasing my clit...

My pussy’s dripping, I can feel it down to my ass...

Ooo, admit what? 

Ooo fuckk... if I admit it, will you fuck me?

Ahhh... okay, okay...

Yes, I wanted to fuck you the moment we met.

Oooo... stop teasing my clit... Ahhh...

I've said it. Oooo... fuck.

Coz I'm a horny slut who just wants to cuddlefuck all day... ohhh...

Ohh fuck baby... please...

Yeah, I know I said we’d do other stuff... Ahhh...

... but really... oooo... all I wanna do is fuck...

Oh, fuck, please fuck me already...

Oh baby... my cunt is throbbing so hard... please...

Yes, god yes, I want you to be my fuck buddy!

You sure you can keep up, baby?

Coz I’ll be milking your cock so much...

I'm gonna bounce on your cock till I cum at least 5 times. Maybe 10.

Fuck yes baby... we’ll stay in and just fuck all day...

Oh baby... I can’t wait... please...

Oh yes, yes, yes... slide in... Ohhh fuck, I can feel your head... Yes, please... please..

  
[MOANING AND OPTIONAL WET SOUNDS ]

Fuckkkk... oh, you're so deep...

Kiss my neck... fuck baby...

Fuck my horny pussy baby... fuck my dirty cunt... 

Oh baby, I wanna do this all the time...

Forget TV and talking... oh god...

Let’s just fuck... oh yes...

We'll keep fucking till Christmas...

Oh god... we're gonna do so much fucking...

Oh my god, I’m gonna cum...

Don’t stop, please, don’t... Ohhh...

  
[IMPROV MOANING TO ORGASM]

Oh cum in me...

Cum in me...

Oh god... yes... fuck...

Oh god...

  
[PANTING]

[GIGGLE]

So, uh... pineapple on pizza - yes or no?

  
/scriptend


End file.
